1x3
Okay! This chapter will focus on more students! More Mystery,Love,and MOREEEEE PLUS The beginning starts off with someone elses P.O.V! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Drew's P.O.V These past few days have been alright but ever since the newbie "Rachel Powell" Came things have been getting wierd and I kinda like that! Which I'll tell you ALL about ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Drew walked around the campus looking for fresh air, When he bumped into a member from the Mutt House, Bailey Wattson, A Smart dude who has the brains and logic of a scientist. "Wattson!" "Torres!" The two boys greeted each other, But Bailey had something in his hand which was a sample of the Blood that was delivered to the Mutt House, Bailey decided to take it to the Science Lab in school to find out what type of blood was it, Knowing Drew who is nosy and interrupts personal space Drew says, "What'cha got there?", Bailey looked at the blood and looked back at Drew "It's A Sample of Bloo-It's a sample of Pee!" Bailey lied but Drew could see right through him, and of course Bailey is a terrible liar, "Pee?Dude, It's clearly Blood-Oh My God.......Is it the you know?" Drew pointed at the sample of Blood "NO It's not that! It's Blood! Some Creep delivered REAL blood to the Mutt House and Apparently Nakiyah popped it with her nails....." Bailey said, "So Lemme guess, You're taking it to the Science Lab to see what type of blood it is...?" Says Drew who half shrugged. "Yes-Wait, That's the smartest thing you've ever said....." Bailey said, "F*ck you, And Can I come with you?" Drew said. "Wait what?!You wanna go with me?!Why?!Drew You're gonna blow the lab up!!" Bailey said, "Just shut up and take me with you...." Drew said,Then the two walked to the Lab. Veronica and Jennifer were having a picnic on the campus as Jennifer decided to strike a conversation, "Veronica, I need to tell you something!!" Jennifer smiled, as Veronica was eating her pumpernickle sandwich "What Jen?" Veronica said with her mouth full. "Well, You Know Ryder Right?" "Ryder Daniels? The Dude who's going out with Marie Jane?" Veronica said as Jennifer looked at Veronica "What?He's Going out With MARIE?" Jennifer said, She looked....Heartbroken...."Yeah....Drew Told EVERYONE last night, Plus He went out somewhere with Bianca that night....Why?" Veronica said, gulping her last bite of the Pumpernickle sandwich. "I....Um.......I Can't Believe he's going out with MARIE AND HE WENT OUT WITH BIANCA, I can't believe I fell for him.....I was so stupid..." Jennifer doubted herself. "Jen?You Liked Ryder?DUDE You should have told me! I could have hooked you two up before he even thought of Marie!" Veronica said. "Ronnie, I TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES, Now I know you weren't listening..." Jennifer said, "Um...Well....I could fix you and Ryder together even though he's dating Marie?" says Veronica, "Ronnie you would do that for me?" Jennifer asked, "Duh! Jen You're my bestie! Of Course I would do that for you! But Drew MUST help me." Veronica said, "DREW?! Ronnie you KNOW he ships Myder..." Jennifer said. "So?Drew has a thing for me, he's willing to do anything for me..." Veronica said. "Fine....But Don't mess this up for me..." Jennifer said as she was looking down at her feet. "KayyKay!" Veronica said, standing up, and kissed Jennifer on the cheek in a friendly way and ran to the school building. "But What about our picnic...." Jennifer said, glancing at Veronica's leftover sandwich...."Well....She's not here so...." Jennifer grabbed Veronica's sandwich and stuffed it in her mouth. Tyler and Blake were in the gym playing a round of basketball, "Tyler Shoots...." "ANDDD" "He Scores!!!" Tyler yelled as he dunked the ball in the basketball spinning a 360 as Blake lost the round of basketball.The Two Boys Walked to their water bottles and pulled the cap off, "So Tyler what do you think of Abby Harris?" Blake asked,taking a sip of his water. "Abby? She alright....Why?" Tyler said, taking a sip of his water. "Well, Abby and I have been hanging around alot lately and I seriously think we should go out...." Blake said. "-Sighs- Dude, That's simple....Just ask her out! Meanwhile I have my feelings for Liv....." Tyler smiled and looked at the cheerleaders who were jumping around in the gym. Artie,Izzy,and Theresa were rolling Artie around the campus, "Theresa, Seriously?Bianca and Ryder?TOGETHER? HAHAHAHAAA" Artie said, "They're together! I Don't Know Why It seems so funny....It's Obvious she's cheating on Michael!!!" Theresa said as Izzy looked at Artie "Awh, I seem to ship Bianca and Michael, Ryder likes Marie..." Izzy said. "Ugh, See Why Can't I have a lovelife?" Theresa said in a dreamy-love-like voice. "Don't Worry! You'll Have One!" Artie said as he was looking at Theresa and then his gaze forwarded to Rachie.....She seemed to have regular clothes on while everyone else had Uniform, Her hair was beautiful, Her jeans seem to really fit her,as her shirt looked amazing,Artie fell for Rachie. "Um....Who's that?" Artie asked, "Who's Who?" Izzy said, "The girl with the regular clothes on!" Artie said. "Rachel Powell, She's likes to be called Rachie though." Theresa answered as Izzy says, "Yep! She's the new girl at Anubis House!" "I knew she looked familar....That's the girl I showed the way TO Anubis!" Artie said. "OOOOH That was her?" Izzy said, "Yep!" Liv and Nakiyah were pacing back and forth as they were waiting for the results of the DNA. "Do You Think Bailey will Get the results in time?" Nakiyah said, "This is Bailey we're talking about!! Bailey Wattson Knows..." Liv said. The two girls were waiting outside the Science Lab in School, A Few Minutes Passed By And The Only one who did come out of the lab was Drew. "Liv! Nakiyah! I Heard about the blood..." Drew said, "How's Bailey doing?!" Liv said, Just then at the moment, Bailey came out with a better looking sample "I'm Doing Perfect and I know who's blood this is." Bailey said. ''' '''Bianca and Michael were strolling around the campus linked arm to arm, "So Babe What are we gonna do Today?" Bianca said in her beautiful lovely sweet cotton voice. "Well I decided to take you.......On A Date tonight!" Michael smiled and said. "OMG REALLY?" Bianca embraced Michael, "YES! Apparently Fabian gave me the money!" Michael answered, "Awwww You're so sweet babe..." Bianca kisses Michael on the lips, And he puts his arms around her waist '''Mind You these two are MAKING OUT on campus xD, Then came Alba.....She stood there and watched Michael and Bianca makeout....Who does that? Well I'll tell you who does that, A Chick who is jealous of another chick and her boyfriend! It's Just what girls do! (Coming from Drew's Perspective). Alba walks up between Bianca and Michael "Um...Excuse me Display of Affection is wrong when you're on campus..." Alba glared at Bianca. "UGH Alba You're still onto the fact that MICHAEL LOVES ME??" Bianca yelled, "No, I'm onto the fact that Display of Affection is WRONG when you're on campus!" Alba glared at Bianca and Michael and walked away. "-Sighs- Alba...." Michael said, "Why Can't she just stop bothering us?" Bianca said.' '''Bella and Diana were walking around campus linked arm to arm as Diana started talking about fashion and more....girly stuff, "And I got an offer to Fashion School for the Summer...." Diana smiled at Bella who was staring at Diana, Bella realized the more she hung out with Diana the more Bella's feelings toward Diana grow. "Make Sure you make me a dress..." Bella smiled, "Of Course I will! And I'll mention you when I become famous as a Fashion Designer!" Diana giggled, Diana's giggle had the life and joy of a newborn baby Bella just knew she was in love. "Diana....I Love You....You're so wonderful to me...." Bella thought, Bella wanted to say, but Bella just couldn't strike the courage to say it, Though Diana did kiss her and Bella felt love in the kiss....' "WELL?! WHO'S BLOOD IS IT?!" Liv asked eagerly. "It's....." "WELL?!" Nakiyah yelled. "Apparently, The Blood is type B- And We Looked through the files and apparently.....The Blood Belongs to a student "Abby Harris"...." Bailey said, Nakiyah's face turned pale, Apparently she knew she something about this Abby Harris, "Um....I Gotta...Um....Go...." Nakiyah said and ran away. "What the hell was that about?" Corrin walked over and said. "I don't know but it was awkward...." Liv said, "Who's Abby Harris though?" Drew asked, "Oh! I Don't Know Drew..." Corrin and Liv both said. ' '''Nakiyah ran like the wind home, Bumping into Morgan,Lala,and Adam "Hey! MOVE OUT THE WAY!!" Nakiyah yelled as she was running, "What was that for...?" Morgan looked back at Nakiyah, "I Don't Know..." ' 'Nakiyah runs home and sees Abby "ABBY ABBY THEY KNOW THEY KNOW!!" Nakiyah yells, Abby turns around "NAKIYAH?They know about the blood...?" Abby's face turned Vampire Pale. "Why the hell are you here!??" Nakiyah said "To get an education...." Abby answered "But you do know that if mom finds out about you being here, We're gonna have to go back to the home...." Nakiyah said. "But...." "NO Buts! I can't take a chance of mom killing me! Why can't you go back to Texas?! I can't risk my education in dept!" Nakiyah yelled. "Nakiyah....." "WHAT?!" "Mom died...." "Oh Now You're lying?!" Nakiyah yelled "I'M SO TIRED OF YOUR BITCHY LIES!" Nakiyah yelled, "I'M NOT LYING." Abby's face turned into Color which was showing that she was telling the truth "Oh...My God....You're telling the truth...." Nakiyah had a tear streaming down her face, Daniel (DanBing) walked out the house and saw Nakiyah and Abby talking, "What the hell..." Daniel backed away into the bushes and decided to spy on Nakiyah and Abby. "M-M-M-Mom Died....How?" Nakiyah stuttered, "Luke.....he killed her...." Abby mumbled "WHAT?! YOU JUST LET IT HAPPEN??" Nakiyah screamed, "I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING" Abby cried, "Mom's life was in danger and you didn't do ANYTHING" "Nakiyah...." Abby came closer to Nakiyah trying to hug her but Nakiyah smacked her hand away, "Just....Leave Me Alone." Nakiyah ran inside the house. ' '''Drew decided to get some air since, he's been in The Science lab all day, While he was strolling he bumped into Veronica, The girl he crushed on, The girl he felt for, The girl he loved. "Hey Drew!" Veronica said, "Hey...OMG....Um...Hi-Hi-Hi.....Veronica.....How's Everything?" Drew remained 'calm' "Oh Nothing!- Drew I need a favor!" Veronica said, At this moment we all knew Drew was about to get played so.....ACTION "Yes Veronica?" Drew said, "Well....You Know.....I always had a thing for you and Jennifer who always loved Ryder is heartbroken that Ryder and Marie are dating...And She wants us to break Ryder and Marie up....So I need your help..." Veronica said seductively to Drew, Veronica was flirting, Which since Drew is being STUPID, He's falling for her..."Uh Huh....Yeahhh Of Course, Whatever you want..." Drew said, trying to kiss Veronica but she says, "Uh No.Don't even try." And Walked away in her jeans. ' ' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ What up everyone it's your gurl LlamaSpearsTimberlake! So What happened in this Chapter was A BUNCH OF THINGS, We found out Nakiyah is sister's With Jambie, Veronica,Tyler,Blake,Daniel,and Abby are introduced,Alba is jealous of MichaelXBianca AND It's DRAMA. Poor Drew, He's gonna get played by a girl...A GIRL.See Fans, This is WHY you should not get played. Bella realizes her feelings for Diana....Hmmm, Artie falls for Rachie.....Hmmm But Always Remember We're Forever Young <3 OH ALSO Comment,Follow,Love, and we're all happy! <<<<<< XoX, LlamaSpearsTimberlake Category:Episodes Of Season One